KikumaruCupid?
by Zhi Jun
Summary: Eiji decides to 'thank' Fuji for his 'help'. Sequel to Love Letter, Recommended that you read Love Letter first, though not absolutely necessary. TeFu. GP.
1. First Attraction

A/N: This almost never existed. I never even thought to write a sequel for this one, but when speadee suggested i think about one, i thought, why not?

So here it is, sequel to _Love Letter_. I recommend that you read _Love Letter_ first, although it isn't absolutely necessary. Well, you would have a better idea of what's up if you do.

Disclaimer: If i didn't own PoT in _Love Letter_ what makes you think i'd own it for this fic?_

* * *

Oishi (and Eiji),_

_Since it was taking the both of you so long to get together, I took the liberty of writing these letters for Eiji. Of course, you'll thank me._

_Fuji_

x0x0x0x0x

It was just like Fuji to pull such a stunt. _'Tired of waiting,_' he says. And what about him and Tezuka? Hmm…Him and Tezuka…

x0x0x0x0x

"Oishi!"

"What is it Eiji?" Oishi and Eiji were still leaning over the little slip of paper with Fuji's note on it. As far as Oishi was concerned, this whole business with the love letters was done. But apparently the boy next to him did not feel the same way. He could tell from the mischievous gleam in Eiji's eyes.

"I know what we can do to 'thank' Fuji!"

"W-wait a minute, Eiji. I don't think whatever it is you're thinking is what Fuji had in mind when he said to thank him."

"Of course it is! And even if it wasn't, he won't complain, I'm positive of this, nyaa~!"

Oishi stared hard at his doubles-partner-turn-boyfriend (blushing at the mere thought of it). There was no way he could stop him now, he knew. Once Eiji latched onto an idea, he was as stubborn as Kaido.

"What…exactly are you thinking?"

"We should return the favor!" At the confused look on Oishi's face, Eiji continued, "You know! Fuji and Tezuka!"

"You want to set up Fuji and _Tezuka-Buchou_!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Tezuka will never agree to something like this!"

"It's not like either of us agreed to be set up!" Eiji huffed.

"But this is _Tezuka_."

"So…?"

Oishi stared horrified at Eiji. There was no telling how many laps they would have to run for this stunt. But, as he said before, Eiji could be very stubborn. "So what do you think we should do? Write a letter in Fuji's name and put it in Tezuka's locker?"

"Nya~! Silly Oishi! Do you think Fuji would fall for one of his own tricks?"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"…"

x0x0x0x0x

"Fuji! Let's do something together this weekend, nya!"

"Wouldn't you rather do something with Oishi?" Fuji gave his best friend a knowing look.

"Please, Fuji?" Eiji made a pouty face hoping Fuji would give in. Not that he ever thought it would work on Fuji.

x0x0x0x0x

Fuji eyed his friend. He could tell Eiji was up to something. Something involving his last scheme to get Eiji and Oishi together. It might be the 'thank you' Fuji had mentioned. But Fuji could tell there was more to it. Eiji was plotting something. Curiosity sparked, he answered, "Fine, Eiji. Just tell me when and where."

x0x0x0x0x

"Huh?" Eiji blinked at Fuji's answer. He never thought it would work, but it just did.

"When and where would you like me to meet you?"

"Nya~! Then how about Sunday at ten? Let's meet by the station!"

x0x0x0x0x

Oishi took a hesitant step towards Tezuka. "Te-Tezuka."

Tezuka glanced at Oishi before returning to the book in front of him. "Yes?"

"Tezuka…a-are you free this Sunday?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at his vice-captain. "Yes, why?"

"Oh, uh…nothing…I just…just…I just…well…uh…" Oishi couldn't do it. It _was_ Tezuka after all. But. But Eiji was counting on him. And he had agreed to help him.

"Uh, Tezuka," Oishi tried again. "I…I was wondering…if…you could…help me with…something…." Oishi began to blush despite himself. It sounded like he was trying to ask Tezuka out, even to himself. He was starting to regret agreeing to Eiji's plan.

Tezuka turned to look at his friend again. It was very unlike Oishi to ask for his help. It was also very unlike Oishi to ask him out on the weekend. There was this one time, though, when Oishi asked everyone out so they could watch the sunrise together. And Tezuka, being Tezuka, automatically assumed whatever this was had something to do with the team and tennis. So he gave the answer that any captain would give, it was his team after all.

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: So? How is it? Reviews pleas! And maybe i'll post the second part up tomorrow. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Second Attraction

A/N: Okay, I know i said "tomorrow" and it's now the "day after tomorrow" but i tried...really...it's just that my two best friends decided to attack my room on Saturday and...and...well, i still don't have a bed, but that's okay. I am operating with a lack of sleep from trying to sleeping on the couch so there may be some ooc-ness...and i apologize for that deeply. I'm truly sorry. THANK YOU yume229, speadee, and rebirthreborn for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstance, own Prince of Tennis (or PoT as it is affectionately know as...haha PoT..pot...get it? No?...nevermind...boy do i need some sleep)  
Disclaimer The Second: I do not own the amusement park they are in either. I do not claim to have any knowledge of Japanese amusement parks (my only experience being Tokyo Disneyland, which i do not count since it is strictly AMERICAN), so i modeled it after what little knowledge i do have (which would be the Chinese amusement park PearlLand in Zhu Hai, Guang Dong, China.)

A/N...Again: I actually finished this part before i even posted Chapter 1. It was supposed to be longer, but at the last minute i cut last part off and made it into a third chapter.

* * *

"So why exactly are we waiting?"

"Oishi's coming, nya!"

Eiji and Fuji stood just inside the amusement park next to the fountain and giant figurines of the theme park mascots. Families made up a majority of the guests but couples and even just groups of friends could be seen enjoying themselves as well.

"You didn't mention anyone else coming."

"Well…"

"Is it just Oishi? Or are there more people?"

"Well…" Eiji was getting a little nervous. He hoped Oishi would get here soon with Tezuka. Otherwise Eiji would crack under Fuji's intense interrogation.

~0~

Oishi never told Tezuka where they were going. "It's…it's a surprise," he would say. Tezuka didn't really press the issue, assuming whatever it was couldn't be bad for the team.

Now, he wasn't so sure. What could the tennis team possibly gain from going to an amusement park? He couldn't say anything now, though. Oishi had already bought him a ticket to go in.

~0~

"Oishi!" Eiji waved vigorously in case the other boy somehow missed him. Eiji and Fuji could see Tezuka trudging along behind his doubles partner.

"Eiji?"

"Y-yes, Fuji?"

"Why is Tezuka here?"

"N-n-no reason. We thought it would be more fun if we brought Tezuka along."

"More fun? With _Tezuka_?" Fuji was amused in spite of himself. Imagine that, Tezuka making this outing more fun. It wasn't hard to figure out just what Eiji was up to. He had to applaud Eiji for making it this far.

~0~

"Oishi!" Oishi and Tezuka could see Eiji waving his arms around so they would be able to find him.

When Tezuka saw Kikumaru, he couldn't help but think about what he had overheard earlier that week. It brought a barely noticeable blush to his cheeks and he was grateful Oishi wasn't looking his way or he would have had to explain. He didn't think he would be able to tell them he had overheard their conversation. Tezuka was not one to eavesdrop.

~0~

"Now that everyone is here, let's go, nya~!"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. _Everyone?_ He discretely scanned their immediate area, but noticed no one else from the team.

"Something wrong, Tezuka?"

Tezuka nearly jumped at the sound of the Tensai's voice. Turning around, he saw Fuji smiling up at him. It was one of his 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' smiles. At first, Tezuka was a little relieved that Fuji was there. Then at least he wasn't alone at the amusement park with Seigaku's newest couple, he'd have Fuji. But when that thought truly registered in his mind, he was horrified. He was stuck at the amusement park with Seigaku's newest couple and Fuji.

Tezuka could hear Fuji's soft chuckle and noticed out of the corner of his eye the very excited stare Kikumaru and was giving him.

Kikumaru pulled Oishi away, shouting, "Hoi, hoi! Let's go!"

* * *

A/N: Please Review! Much Appreciated! Any would do, really. Just please let me know what you think...or i might just assume the worst.  
_EDIT: I might take a little longer for the next chapter...I originally had it written out, but then i decided to rewrite the whole thing and extend it to over 3 Chapters..._


	3. Third Attraction

A/N: I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! This was kind of hard to write since I've only ever been to an amusement park a handful of times...most of which i'm too young to actually remember. So I had to do whole bunch of research for this. Plus this week was registration week and i was pulling my hair out and cursing every person who took the classes i wanted.

speadee: Yes, i meant a train station/subway station thing. But only Fuji and Eiji are meeting at the station. Tezuka and Oishi met somewhere else and the four met at the amusement park. They didn't want to run into each other...at least that was what i was thinking...

THANK YOU everyone for REVIEWING!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I probably wouldn't bother with college if i did...err...how well does it pay anyway?..well...moving on...

* * *

"Where is everyone else?" Tezuka asked Fuji as the two followed the energetic red head towards the first ride.

"Hmm…so you thought this was a tennis team outing." Fuji smiled, amused.

Tezuka glanced at Fuji.

"No one else is coming. This is everyone." Fuji told Tezuka. Tezuka made no response. Fuji could tell Tezuka had no idea what was going on, and Fuji had no intention of enlightening him. Well, not unless he asked anyway. And Tezuka did not ask these kinds of questions.

~0~

"Alright! Let's go on that one!" Eiji pointed to the tallest and largest roller coaster, and consequently the fastest.

"A-are you sure you want to go on _that_ one? Maybe we should start with something—"

"Nya~ I want to go on that one first!"

Before Oishi could say anything else, Eiji linked his arm with Oishi's and pulled him over to the line with Fuji and Tezuka following behind them.

~0~

The line was long and Eiji was getting a little impatient. They had been waiting in line for a total of ten minutes. At first Eiji was bursting with energy, excited to go on. But that was the first five minutes. As they approached the next five minute mark, his attitude was a little bit different.

"Mou! I don't want to wait anymore! Let's go find another ride!"

"Eiji, we've only been waiting for ten min—"

"I don't want to wait! I want to go on it now!" Eiji's antics were attracting much attention and made Oishi feel a little uncomfortable.

"Eiji, " Fuji said, slowly opening his clear blue eyes, "It's a Sunday so all the lines will be this long, if not longer. If we only wait ten minutes for each ride, we wouldn't be able to ride any rides at all today."

Eiji just pouted at Fuji's words but reluctantly gave in. He looked down at his feet silently cursing all the people in front of him.

"M-maybe we should distract him. Do you have any ideas, Fuji?" Oishi asked Fuji, but soon wished he hadn't

"Saa…I may be able to think of something." There was a mischievous gleam in Fuji's still open eyes.

"N-never mind. I'll…I'll think of something." Oishi said quickly looking away from Fuji. He could hear the other boy chuckle, but didn't dare turn back to look. Sometimes, being friends with Fuji was a good thing, especially when he was on your side, but at other times, it didn't seem that way, like when he turned his _creative_ energy towards you instead.

Tezuka stood a little off from the rest of them; half wishing he was anywhere but there. Only half though. The other half just watched as Fuji laughed at Oishi's efforts at distracting Eiji, and Eiji continued pouting even though he was enjoying Oishi's attention.

Half an hour later, they were finally at the front of the line and Eiji was bursting with joy, unable to hold it in.

"It's our turn! It's our turn! Come on, Oishi!"

~0~

A minute later, the four found themselves collected around a bench. Tezuka and Fuji sat down. Tezuka showed nothing in his features and sat quietly. Fuji was smiling. Roller coasters were fun, but didn't give him the same feeling as a good tennis game did…or a good prank. But soon, he couldn't help laughing at Tezuka's expression when they were on the coaster. Tezuka had sat next to him since Eiji insisted on sitting next to Oishi, not that either Fuji or Tezuka would have tried to split the two. The roller coaster took its passengers slowly at first, climbed an incline, and, after a pause at the top of the climb, dropped its passengers 150 ft at nearly 80 mph. It then did a series of twists and turns, turning them almost upside down, before climbing another hill, this one taller than the last, and dropping them again right into a loop that turned them completely upside down and eased back into the station. Through the whole thing, Fuji could hear Eiji's excited and loud screaming, Oishi's stuttering one, and Tezuka. Tezuka didn't scream per se. He just did a stretched out version of his normal answer to most questions. It kind of went, "Aaaaa," in a monotone. If Fuji hadn't been enjoying himself on the coaster, he surely would have laughed. Well, nothing stopped him now.

~0~

Eiji pat Oishi on the back. His doubles partner was currently bent over a trash can, breathing quite heavily. Although Oishi had already thrown up most of his stomach's contents, he felt he needed to stay there a little longer just to be sure.

"Oishi, are you okay?" Eiji's concern could clearly be heard in his voice.

"I…I'm okay. Just…just give me a second." Oishi could hear Fuji giggling in the background and it made his whole face heat up in embarrassment. It might have been better for him to refuse to go on, but when Eiji had insisted, he found he couldn't say no. As the dizziness passed, he took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Are you feeling better now?" Eiji had a slight frown on his face from concern.

"Y-yeah."

~0~

Fuji and Tezuka came over when they saw Oishi stand up. Fuji held up a bottle of water to Oishi. He had bought it earlier when they exited the ride and he saw Oishi's face. Eiji wasn't one to think of this kind of thing right away, he knew, so he bought it instead.

"Here. This will help." Oishi reached over a little hesitantly. He noticed the bottle was new and hadn't been open so he took it.

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?" Fuji asked.

"Yes." Oishi's face turned red then, out of embarrassment, Fuji guessed. He would have teased him but the look of concern still showed on Eiji's expression.

"Let's go somewhere less exciting then, shall we, before we eat lunch." Fuji suggested.

"Like where?" Eiji asked.

"Saa…how about a maze?"

* * *

A/N: Reviews please!


	4. Fourth Attraction

A/N: I didn't take a week to write this! Yay me! I finished it just this morning XD! I tried my best...but i'm not sure if i got it right. The maze in this is totally made up. I've never been in a real one to really know how it works. On a side note, I've written a companion fic to this and _Love Letter_ but I can't post it yet...I need to finish this first. It's written in Fuji/Tezuka pov...well, mostly. I'm not one to stick to one pov...if you haven't already noticed.

THANK YOU to speadee, ISeeYouStalk, rebirthreborn, and aicornduong for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis...blah, blah, blah...yeah...

* * *

"Let's make it more interesting." Three pairs of eyes turned towards the Tensai. Tezuka got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Recently, he's been pretty good at predicting when the Tensai was up to no good, or at least plotting something that was sure to make stoic boy uncomfortable.

"How?" Eiji asked.

"Let's split up into pairs and see who makes it out first." The four teens were standing at the entrance—_entrances—_of the maze. There were three entrances for visitors to choose from, one on the left, the right, and one in the center.

"Will there be a prize?" Eiji asked again.

"Saa…how about the losers treat the winners to lunch?"

"Alright! We're gonna win! Right, Oishi?" Before Oishi could say anything Eiji dragged him to the closest entrance, the one on the right.

"E-Eiji, wait…"

"Did you plan this?" Tezuka asked once the other two were out of sight.

"What do you mean?" Fuji was trying to play innocent, but Tezuka knew better. That sinking feeling told him so.

"Fuji…" Even so, he made no resistance when Fuji took his hand and led him towards the left entrance, the one farthest away from where they stood.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Inside the maze, another pair was also holding hands.

"Do you think Fuji's seduced him yet?" Eiji asked his boyfriend.

Oishi glanced at him, not quite sure how to answer. Although he had gone through with his part of the plan by bringing Tezuka, it didn't mean he really agreed to it. He had no idea how Tezuka would take to being 'seduced' by Fuji and hoped there wouldn't be any consequences. Oishi couldn't really tell what kind of feelings Tezuka had towards the Tensai, but he knew Tezuka didn't like most of the pranks Fuji pulled. Well…more like _all_ of the pranks.

He remembered the morning after Eiji's confession. He had thought it was odd that no one showed up for practice that afternoon. When he and Eiji later exited the club room, he found out why. Taped to the club room door was a note from Tezuka, at least it _looked_ like it was from Tezuka, complete with stamp and date. It did occur to him that Tezuka would _never_ cancel practice but the note stated otherwise so he and Eiji had gone over to his house instead. The next morning, Oishi showed up to morning practice only to find the Tensai already there and running laps. A lot of laps.

**~F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K~**

As students gathered for their morning practice, more than one person watched curiously as Fuji made his rounds. Their questions were soon answered by a not-so-happy Captain. Once everyone had gathered, he told them just why Fuji was running.

"Because of a certain…_prank_…pulled by Fuji, everyone will report to practice afterschool today. Let it be known that yesterday's practice was _not_ cancelled."

All eyes drifted towards Fuji making his who-knows-how-many-th lap. That would explain the Tensai's odd behavior the day before in front of the club room door. It would also explain why no one disturbed Eiji and Oishi in the club room. Most had just gone home thinking practice was cancelled.

Oishi looked around and saw Inui making an odd expression.

Tezuka also noted the expression and felt a chill.

**~E-N-D-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K~**

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

"Are you sure setting them up was a good idea?" Oishi asked.

"Of course. Didn't we go through this already?"

"Yes, but…I'm not so sure Tezuka returns Fuji's…sentiments."

Eiji turned to look at his doubles partner. Eiji didn't particularly care whether Tezuka really liked Fuji back or not. He was sure that Fuji would somehow make it work in his favor. Fuji always did. Not really wanting to continue this conversation, even though he was the one to start it, Eiji leaned in and gave Oishi a quick peck on the cheek.

Oishi was a little surprised at Eiji's suddenness and promptly forgot what they had been talking about, just as Eiji hoped he would. With a wide smile, Eiji pulled his doubles partner deeper into the maze.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Fuji and Tezuka stood at a fork in the labyrinth. Tezuka was offering Fuji no help, not that Fuji needed it. Fuji turned his head this way, then that. He considered it for a second before choosing the path on the right. Gently tugging at the hand he held, he led Tezuka down another path.

Tezuka didn't really know what to make of it. So far, they have run into a total of two dead ends and they have been walking for ten minutes already.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Eiji was getting more than a little frustrated at all the dead ends he and Oishi were running into. Every dead end they ran into meant more back tracking and he could feel his free lunch drifting just a little further away. The only thing keeping Eiji from screaming in frustration was Oishi.

As they came across yet another dead end, Eiji could feel Oishi's reassuring hand tighten on his.

"It's okay. The next one for sure." And he would gently pull Eiji back the way they came.

A part of Eiji, the part that wasn't screaming in frustration, liked being lost in this maze. It meant he had more time to spend with Oishi.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Eiji saw it first. It was the light from the exit.

"Bui! Hehe! Look Oishi! We made it!"

But when the pair finally made it out, the first thing Eiji saw was a smile. Not just any smile, it was Fuji's smile.

"How did you make it out before us?" Eiji demanded.

"Saa…" Fuji smiled at his friend.

"Fujiii…you cheated didn't you?"

Fuji pouted at his friend's accusation. "Eiji, do you think Tezuka would cheat?"

Eiji had nothing to say to that. Tezuka who was more stone-like than a statue, straighter than a ruler, and as unbending as an iron pole would never cheat. At least, Eiji couldn't imagine it. Eiji begrudgingly let it go. There was no way Fuji could have cheated with Tezuka there. Well, not noticeably anyway.

"Saa…shall we go to lunch then?"

* * *

A/N: This makes several references to the companion fic (I haven't decided a title yet...) I realize, but that is because i wrote that one first...i really should finish this so i can post that up...that's my goal. I don't think there will be much more...one or two chapters, i think. As always REVIEWS much appreciated!


	5. Fifth Attraction

A/N: Almost done! Only one more chapter to go!  
THANK YOU to rebirthreborn, aterjsa, and lovefuji for REVIEWING!

PS: I'm not proficient at writing horror...I've never been in a haunted house, save the ones from when i was like 10 (years ago)...besides...i found the first harry potter book scary, so don't expect much. I'm not good with horror...

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, although one can dream...yeah...

* * *

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Lunch was an awkward affair for two of the four boys. Tezuka and Oishi sat a bit uncomfortably as Eiji and Fuji had their conversation. Occasionally, Oishi would bring up a topic of discussion and they would juggle a few words back and forth. Neither put much effort into keeping the conversation alive as both were put on edge by the one-to-one the other two were having.

"Ne, ne, what happened? What happened?" Eiji asked Fuji. He knew something _must_ have happened. How could it not?

"Saa…" Fuji was in no hurry to tell.

"Fujiii…" Eiji pouted at his friend's lack of an answer

Fuji just chuckled. Instead of answering Eiji's question, he directed one of his own at the red head. "So did anything happen between you and Oishi?"

Fuji would say it in just a way and with such an expression that Eiji couldn't help but blush…even if nothing had happened. Needless to say, this was the part of the conversation that made Oishi uncomfortable. Tezuka was just uncomfortable with the whole conversation. The exchange went back and forth, both trying to get the other to tell…something. Eiji would try his best to get Fuji to spill the details of what went on in the maze, but was as of yet, still very unsuccessful. Fuji was a little more successful and managed to get Eiji to tell about one very chaste kiss while they were running around.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Tezuka sat aside and tried not to be too into the conversation. He didn't really want to think about what happened in the maze. Every time he did, he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Most of the time, he managed to hide it, largely because Oishi was too flustered by the conversation between Eiji and Fuji, and Eiji was too busy trying to get details from Fuji. At this point, he didn't think it would really matter if Fuji saw or not. Besides, he had a fleeting feeling that Fuji knew he was blushing.

He thought he saw Kikumaru glance his way a few times, but he couldn't be too sure. What he did know for sure was that Fuji was enjoying his lunch. Enjoying it immensely

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

"Saa..where shall we go next?" Fuji asked the group after lunch.

"Nya~! Let's go on that one next!" Eiji said pointing excitedly at the cheesy looking ride that not even many couples were lined up for even though it was the main couple's attraction at the park.

Oishi looked up at the ride and said, "A-are you sure, Eiji?"

"Of course! C'mon Oishi! I'll sit right next to you!" Eiji latched onto the arm of his boyfriend. They were not quite in line yet, but Eiji was excited.

"Hmm…sounds like fun." Fuji giggled at Eiji's excitement.

Tezuka eyed the ride suspiciously.

"I'll wait for you here." The three turned to their stoic captain. Eiji was about to say something, when Fuji beat him to it.

"But Tezuka, we can only ride that in pairs," Fuji said, slightly pouting.

Despite his infamous smile, Fuji was also an expert pouter apparently, Eiji found out. Tezuka stood there staring at Fuji for a couple of seconds before sighing in defeat. "Fine."

"Oi, Oishi. Fuji's a little scary isn't he?"

"Yea. I don't think Tezuka ever gives in so easily."

"…Or ever agrees to ride something like _that_."

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Settling into the two-seaters, Eiji immediately cuddled close to Oishi, earning some odd looks from the park worker although she didn't say anything. Fuji and Tezuka sat in the boat behind them but neither acted very intimately with each other.

As they exited the ride, Eiji was a little disappointed at the other two. He had expected some sort of progress between them, but he could hear Fuji ask about stupid things such as how Tezuka thought Ochibi was doing or the proper usage of semi-colons. He had no idea how any of that was remotely couple-like. He couldn't even sneak a peek behind since to do so he would have had to stand up and they didn't allow it on the ride. Although he couldn't see what they were doing, what he heard made him just a little annoyed.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

"Let's go to the haunted house next!" Eiji was hoping that the dark, eerie atmosphere that accompanied haunted houses would be enough to bring the two together. It always seemed to work in manga anyway. Somehow though, Eiji had a feeling Fuji wouldn't react the way Eiji was hoping. And Eiji highly doubted Tezuka would either.

As the two pairs entered the haunted house, they could hear the distant scream of another couple. Creeping in slowly, Eiji and Oishi made their way in. As they rounded a bend, a ghostly puff of air blew past them.

"OISHI!" Eiji called.

"I-it's okay, Eiji." Oishi was trying to put on a brave face for Eiji. It wouldn't do if both of them were afraid.

"Hmm…that feels nice Tezuka, don't you think?" Eiji could hear Fuji giggling. He felt a moment of irritation before something brushed past him making him scream again.

As they came out of the haunted house five minutes later, the Golden Pair let out a cheer in relief. Fuji and Tezuka came out saying nothing. It was as if they just walked down a really long corridor. They were unfazed and none the closer to one another.

* * *

AN: REVIEWs please, i beg thee  
PS: i shall have the last chapter and the companion fic up soon...


	6. Endless Attractions

A/N: I actually finished this a little while ago, but wanted to see how people responded to the last chapter. After reading the reviews, i revised it a little. This is the last chapter! I shall also upload the companion fic now :)

THANK YOU to aterjsa and ISeeYouStalk for REVIEWING!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Eiji didn't really know what else to do. After dragging the other three to attraction after attraction, Fuji and Tezuka didn't seem to be acting any differently towards each other. Fuji and Tezuka followed Eiji as he dragged Oishi around. Fuji would smile in a way only Fuji could and Tezuka would…well Tezuka could only be Tezuka and look…stoic. Neither tried to do anything remotely couple like. Fuji would occasionally make an offhand comment to Tezuka and Tezuka would occasionally nod or respond in monotone with an "Aa."

Eiji even tried the Haunted House in desperation. While it had given him a great excuse to cuddle with Oishi, it had done nothing for the other couple. Eiji noticed Fuji's amused chuckle at whatever the place threw at them in an attempt to scare its visitors. And Tezuka…well, Tezuka would only be Tezuka and look…stoic.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Frustrated and out of rides and ideas, they were now riding the Ferris wheel. Eiji had made sure Tezuka and Fuji had taken the passenger car before them together before climbing into one with Oishi. But instead of sharing the moment with Oishi, as he should be doing, Eiji was too preoccupied trying to see if there was any progress in the car above them.

"Eiji, there isn't much you can do now."

"I know, Oishi! But…" Eiji wished Fuji would just do something—like jump Tezuka—already. Eiji had given them so many opportunities.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Fuji chuckled as he took another look down at Eiji peering up at them. Fuji gave Eiji a little wave before turning back to Tezuka. Tezuka had been staring out of the little car ever since they'd gotten on.

The car was quiet as Fuji insisted on staring at Tezuka and Tezuka insisted on staring at anything _but_ Fuji.

Suddenly Tezuka asked, "Did you know about this?"

"No. Eiji didn't tell me," Fuji said.

Tezuka continued to stare out at nothing in particular.

"This counts as our first date, you know." Fuji was still looking right at Tezuka. When Tezuka turned to look at Fuji, Fuji gave a brilliant smiled.

Tezuka stared at Fuji for a second longer then said, "I know."

Fuji chuckled at Tezuka's response. "I wonder what Eiji will say if he knew we were already a couple."

At this, Tezuka blushed lightly, but made no other response. He's been blushing a lot that day: in the maze, during lunch, that couple's attraction, and even in the haunted house. Fuji was really good at being conspicuous. Very, very good. Every time Kikumaru was busy looking elsewhere or just wasn't paying them too much attention, Fuji would slip his slender hands into Tezuka's larger ones. He knew Fuji's commentary during the haunted house and half hearted conversation during the boat ride was to annoy his friend, but Tezuka just let it pass. It was better than having the energetic red head think too much.

The pair continued the ride in comfortable silence with Fuji smiling at Tezuka and Tezuka now looking at the Tensai across from him.

"Are you thinking about the maze?" Fuji watched as Tezuka's face turned redder.

'_How cute…_' Fuji couldn't help but think, 'especially_ when he blushes like now.'_

Tezuka's lack of response, besides the blush, was more than enough of a 'yes' for Fuji.

"Would you like to continue then?" Fuji asked, although he didn't wait for Tezuka's response.

At the top, Fuji reached across the car, grabbed Tezuka by the shirt and pulled him closer. Before Tezuka could respond, Fuji gave him a kiss. It was a kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel while the sky around them was painted in the orange, pink, and golden hues of sunset. When they pulled apart, Tezuka gave Fuji a small, miniscule smile before settling back down in their respective seats.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

A cart below them, Oishi had finally managed to pull Eiji away from the window and got him to settle down next to him and enjoy the sunset and the moment.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Eiji pulled Fuji aside later as the four headed towards a restaurant for dinner before they headed home.

"So? Did anything happen?" Eiji had forgotten all about the other pair when Oishi pulled him away from the window. He was focused completely on Oishi and the sunset. But when they exited the Ferris wheel and he saw Fuji and Tezuka standing there, he remembered. Fuji was smiling at Oishi and Eiji and while Oishi had passed it off as Fuji's normal smile, Eiji knew better. They were not best friends for nothing.

"No. Nothing happened." But Fuji was still smiling in _that_ way and Eiji knew that something _did_ happen. He smiled now in response to Fuji's smile. It was a knowing smile.

The other two boys were happily oblivious of this exchange.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

* * *

A/N: Just a little tid-bit, the world's tallest Ferris Wheel was the Daikanransha in Palette Town (doesn't that just remind you of Pokemon?) , Odaiba,Honshu, Japan from 1999, when construction was completed, to 2000, when the London Eye was completed. It also made an appearance in the Digimon Adventures series. That however, has nothing to do with the Ferris wheel in this author's story.

* * *

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

**~O.M.A.K.E~**

"Nya~ you should have told me earlier!" Eiji huffed. It was Monday and they were making their way around courts during practice. "Then I wouldn't have gone through all that trouble!"

Fuji just chuckled at his friend. "Saa…"

"You have to tell me how it happened!" Eiji demanded.

"Saa…"

* * *

A/N: DONE! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XD


End file.
